


Jekyll and Hyde

by How_Unusual



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Cybermen - Freeform, Episode AU: s07e13 Nightmare in Silver, Gen, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_Unusual/pseuds/How_Unusual
Summary: The Doctor and co. arrive at an abandoned theme park called Hedgewick's World of Wonder, and are faced with a Cybermen dilemma.(In which I try my luck at rewriting one of my favourite Eleventh Doctor episodes- Nightmare In Silver.)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a rewrite, the events of Nightmare In Silver haven't happened for the Doctor because I'm rewriting them into Thirteen's time, so keep that in kind.
> 
> Also, i'm sorry if this isn't great, I can never hope to live up to the original episode's amazing standards :)
> 
> P.S. I'll obviously be changing some stuff so it's not identical to the orginal.

The Doctor poked her head out of her TARDIS, casting a suspicious look around the landscape. There was somewhere specific she was trying to go, and she would be very cross if the TARDIS had led her astray again. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ryan peek his head out, too. Then Yaz, then Graham.

A smile graced her face and she stepped out of her ship and onto the grey, rocky floor of the planet they'd landed on. "Well, here we are! Hedgewick's World!" She declared, her arms spread out. "The biggest and best amusement park there will  _ever_ be, and we've got a golden ticket! Eh? Fun, eh, fam?" She continued, pulling out said golden ticket to show to her friends who were coming out of the TARDIS.

"Doc, are you sure this is... that amusement park you was talkin' bout?" Graham asked, skipping the name of the amusement park when it slipped his mind.

"Yeah, looks like the moon to me. See, there's Earth," Ryan butted in and pointed to the planet in the sky, half of which was covered in the shadows of space. 

"It's not the moon," the Doctor shook her head, her hands going to her hips.

Yaz looked around, "looks like the moon," she agreed with Ryan. 

The Doctor crouched down and picked up a handful of dirt, then sprinkled it back down onto the ground. 

She scoffed, "it's not the moin, okay, fam? I know the moon, been there hundreds of times. This is a spacey zoomer ride... or it was."

"Alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist," Graham said with a sly smile.

"Ha ha ha," the Doctor 'laughed' with a fake smile.

A door creaked from behind the Doctor where a small building was stood. A head poked out of the door, followed by a body. A man with fair orange hair and a ragged, brown top hat came out into the open and approached them, "psst!" He whispered, gaining their attention. "Excuse I," he continued in an almost nervous voice, "I don't suppose you happen to be my lift off-planet? Dave's Discount Interstellar Removals?" He guessed, his eyes flickering to Ryan and Graham when he mentioned the name 'Dave'. 

"Sorry, no," Yaz apologised.

The man sighed, "you know, they were meant to be here six months ago. Well, that's Dave for you, you see, unreliable." The Doctor made a confused face, and Graham and Ryan shared a look.

"Stay where you are!" A loud, female voice demanded, followed by the sound of several pairs of feet as a group of people with guns came out and approached them. By now, the first man had quickly made his leave and ducked back into the little building in a hurry. Guns were immediately aimed at them by the people wearing armor.

"No! No weapons!" The Doctor quickly said in a panicked voice. "Golden ticket! Spacey Zoomer! Free ice cream!" She explained, a smile lighting her face as she showed the golden ticket to the people with guns and jumped up and down excitedly. Yaz rose an eyebrow at her merry attitude in the presence of people with weapons. 

The woman who looked to be in charge, a blonde with bangs and a helmet, stepped forward, lowering her gun. "Who are you?" She demanded. "This planet is closed by Imperial order."

The Doctor took her psychic paper out of her pocket and shoved it in the blonde's face, "how's this?" She grinned smugly.

"Oh," the blonde smiled, "welcome, Proconsul. Wish they'd told us you were coming."

The Doctor straightened her suspenders. 

"Any news of the Emperor?" The blonde questioned. 

"Oh, the Emperor," the Doctor mused, "no, no. None that you'd..." she struggled on the last part, not understanding exactly what the blonde meant. 

"We pray for his return," the blonde said when it was clear the Doctor wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. "If there is anything you need, my platoon is at your service," she informed seriously.

"Brilliant! Thank you," the Doctor smiled, "well, you carry on, Captain," she saluted the Captain, a sentiment that was immediately returned. 

The Captain turned to the other persons that had come out with her, "platoon! Let's move out!" She ordered and quickly evacuated the area with her men. More orders were yelled as they left, their voices fading the further they got.

The door creaked again, the man from before poking his head out. He looked at them, "have they gone?" He questioned nervously. 

"Yes," the Doctor answered, stepping down from a small rock she'd stepped up on. The man left the small building.

"Uniforms. Give me the heebie-jeebies," the man said, "come on." He made a gesture towards the big, bright map of the abandoned amusement park that stood took and bold to their left. The man started towards it and the others were left to do nothing but follow him, sharing confused looks as they went.

"They can't stop me being here, but they don't like it," the tophat man laughed. 

"Aha!" The Doctor exclaimed when their eyes fell upon what they had originally come to the planet for. Before them was the amusement park the Doctor had been so keep to visit. Though it didn't look anything like she had boasted about, it was no less amazing. "You see?" She continued. "I told you it was amazing! Well, it used to be," her smile faltered before brightening up again.

"It closed down," the man explained, "wish I knew that before landing here. But let me show you my collection."

The man stepped away from the giant entrance to the dull, lifeless amusement park. "Come along, follow me. This way in. Come on!" The man chuckled.

* * *

The group of four followed the man inside a ship. The interior vastly contrasted the amusement park and the planet itself with its bright colours and lights. Wide steps lined by red railings led the way to a floor that held two red couches back to back, and multiple waxworks around the room.

"Welcome to my ship," the man said, "Webley's World of Wonders." They all went down the steps and looked around the room as the man kept talking, "miracles, marvels and more await you. I am Impresario Webley."

Ryan and Yaz walked the walls of the room, examining the waxworks with amazement. The Doctor went straight to the other end of the room to look at the many things in the room.

"You see before you waxwork representations," Webley laughed lightly, "of the famous, and the infamous." He pulled a green sheet off of one of the covered waxworks, revealing something that was most definitely alien in nature. It had yellow-ish skin, two black eyes on either side of its face, and a thin mouth. The clothes it wore were a much darker shade of yellow and had diamantes on it.

The Doctor smiled at him, recognising the cresture, but not saying anything.

Webley looked at the occupants of the room and stepped around the Doctor as he spoke, "anybody here play chess?" He inquired. 

The Doctor rose her hand, intending to tell that she did indeed and she was actually very good at it, but before she could, Graham had already spoken.

"I used to be in chess club at school when I was a kid. Might be a bit rusty," he said. The Doctor dejectedly lowered her hand. 

Webley beckoned him along, "ah, follow me."

With that, he walked through an arched doorway that led to another spacious room full of bits and bobs. In the centre of the room was something large covered in silk cloth. 

Webley walked closer to it, speaking, "now, let me demonstrate to you all the wonder of the age, the miracle of modernity. We defeated them all a thousand years ago," the Doctor frowned at that, "but now he's back to destroy you."

He reached for the cloth covering whatever it was and took ahold ot it with his thumb and forefinger, staring at the group gathered around. "Behold, the enemy!" Webley then pulled the cloth away with a forceful tug, making it flutter through the air as it revealed-

"Cyberman! Get down!" The Doctor yelled and grabbed hold of whoever was closest to her, tugging them both down to the floor. The familiar whirring noise of a Cyberman moving its limbs or head filled the room, and the Doctor anxiously waited for the sound of its weapons being fired to follow suit, but none came. She held her breath, her eyes closed and her friends tense beneath her grip. 

That's when Webley's cheerful voice broke the silence from behind the silver, metal robot, "no need to panic, my young friends, we all know there are no more living Cybermen."

The Doctor let go of Graham and Yaz and rose to a standin position, a frown etched onto her face. She looked at the Cyberman sat at the table, a chess board in front of it. 

Her sonic screwdriver was immediately pulled out of her coat and she started scanning the machine  Webley's voice still droning on.

"What you are seeing is a miracle," he stated, "the six-hundred and ninety-ninth wonder of the universe. As displayed before the Imperial Court and only here to destroy you at chess!" 

Nudging Webley away from behind the Cyberman, the Doctor went to the back of its head and opened it up, peering inside with her sonic still weilded. It was empty. A grim look crossed her face as Webley spoke once again. 

"An empty shell, and yet it moves. How?" He asked mysteriously. 

"Magic," Ryan joked to Yaz. The Doctor couldn't find it in her to even crack a smile at his joke. Cybermen were no laughing matter.

"That might well be, young man," Webley answered seriously. "But, a single penny wind you five Imperial shillings. If you can beat this empty shell at chess," he said, holding out a silver coin. He looked at Graham.

Graham frowned and reached into his inner coat pocket, pulling out a sandwich wrapped up, "I ain't got a penny, but I have got a sarnie," he offered.

"All right. Take a seat," Webley agreed, repocketing the silver coin.

The Doctor had now moved away from the apparently empty Cyberman and was leaning on the edge of table with her hands. Graham handed over the sandwich to Webley and took his place in the chair opposite the Cyberman.

"It is free of all devices," Webley called out and opened a wooden door underneath the box-like table, showing a clear space right through to the other side. For extra measure, he poked his cane through and jiggled it about, letting it hit the sides. "Yet it has never been beaten."

Looking down at the chess board in front of him, Graham took a moment then made his first move. He picked up one of his white pieces and moved it forward one space. 

The Cyberman tilted its head down, taking in the board, then reached for one of its own pieces. It picked it up and moved it forward two places. Graham immediately picked up his piece and moved it to a white square. 

"Oh, no, Graham," the Doctor reprimanded, itching to just take his place and win the game. If there was anything she was good at, it was chess, and she liked to see it played well. "Don't do that..." she trailed off when the Cyberman reached for one of its own pieces and moved it to the space beside Graham's. "That's a fool's mate," she ended. The Cyberman knocked one of Graham's pieces over.

"If you can tell me how it works," Webley pipes up, eating the sandwich, "I'll give you a penny."

Yaz looked at the chess board thoughtfully while Ryan leaned on the back of Graham's seat. "I think," Yaz started slowly, "you use mirrors?"

Meanwhile, the Doctor had walked over to one of the walls and turned around at her idea, "hm, mirrors. Five points to Yaz." The human girl smiled. "Well, let's see, eh?" The Doctor started, coming back to the chess table and putting her hands on her knees. "Low-tech," she stated, "it's a puppet. Mono-filament strings, which means brains." She reached under the table and opened the small compartment under it, this time revealing a small man wearing a pilot's hat with goggles rested on them.

He looked up at her almost guiltily, a device held in his hand. "Hello," he said calmly.

"Hello," the Doctor replied, a smile on her face. 

"I'm the brains," the man informed, coming out of the compartment. "Give us a hand," he asked the Doctor to which she obliged and helped him up. "They call me Porridge," the small man introduced, tilting his head side to side which resulted in cracking noises. Ryan held in a chuckle at his unusual name. "It's good to be out that box."

Webley came towards Yaz, "for you, miss," he said and put a hand behind her ear. He pulled it away with a coin now in his hand. "An Imperial penny."

Whilst Yaz was admiring the penny she'd been gifted, the Doctor spotted something on the wall she'd been near a moment ago. She strode towards the wall in confusion, but when the others were leaving the room she made he decision to follow them, ignoring what she'd seen for now.

 


	2. Chapter Two

Yaz, Ryan, and the Doctor laughed as they floated in the air. Graham was watching from the ground beside Porridge who was operating the anti-grav, and was taking pictures of them on Ryan's phone.

The ride soon cut short, though, when Porridge pressed the red button on the controller that allowed them to float back to the floor safely. They gathered their bearings and sorted out their ruffled clothes.

"Mate, that wad wicked!" Ryan exclaimed. "Much better than when you teleported us into space," he continued, looking at the Doctor. 

"That was an accident," the Doctor reminded him mock-seriously. With that, she stepped away and pulled out her sonic, already scanning the ground and taking in the readings.

In the background, Ryan and Yaz were gushing to Graham how cool the Spacey Zoomer was and how he should have had a go, too.

"Nah, I'm too old for that stuff," Graham denied. "Anyway, this has been lovely an' all, but isn't it time to go? You promised us Space Florida after all this," he called to the Doctor who was still sonic-ing

Ryan and Yaz nodded and followed Graham to the TARDIS where he had alread started to open the door. 

"Yeah, uh, I'm not ready to leave just yet," the Doctor admitted. 

"Why not?" Ryan questioned, turning away from the TARDIS. 

The Doctor cautiously stepped around a bit, "oh, you know. Reasons." 

Yaz peered curiously at her, "what reasons?"

By now the Doctor had crouched on the floor and was using her sonic screwdriver again. "Insects. Funny insects," she admitted, "I should add them to my funny insect collection." 

"You collect funny insects?" Graham asked weirdly, with mild concern.

"Yeah. I'm startin' to, right now," the Doctor replied ominously.

* * *

Ryan leaned his head back on the couch, boredom overwhelming him. He let out a loud groan. "How long do we have to stay here?" He asked. 

The Doctor, who was just walking into the room, answered, "not long. Have a nap. I'll wake you when we're ready to leave." She didn't stay long. When she had said what she needed to, she was already out of the room, turninf the lights off as she left.

"That's not a bad idea, actually," Yaz said. She leaned back on the red sofa she was on, and closed her eyes, resting her head on her arms. Ryan nodded in agreement and turned on his side to go to sleep.

"Goodnight," Porridge said.

"Sleep well," Graham bade, and with that, he and Porridge left the room.

 Suddenly, with a wirr of her sonic screwdriver, the Doctor stepped back into the room. "Don't wander off!" She ordered, making the pair jump and open their eyes to look at her.

"Now, I'm not just _saying_ 'don't wander off'. I mean it. Otherwise, you'll wander off and the next thing you know, _somebody's_ ," she pointed to herself, "going to have to start rescuing somebody."

"From what?" Ryan asked worriedly, staring at her with wide eyes. 

"Nothing!" The Doctor reassured with a smile. "Nobody needs rescuing from anything..."

She turned her sonic screwdriver off, the familiar orange disappearing from her face where she'd been holding it. 

"Don't wander off," she repeated, staring at them seriously. Then, she smiled widely again and flipped her sonic in her hand, catching it like it was muscle memory. "Sweet dreams," she said and walked out of the room whilst pocketing her tool. 

Yaz got comfortable again, staring at where the Doctor had just exited. 

"That was proper weird," Ryan muttered to his old school friend as he pulled the blanket up to his chin and resettled on his side. 

"Tell me about it," Yaz agreed with a sigh.

* * *

Graham walked beside Porridge, both their hands in their pockets as they conversed. They were current in the future and there was so much to learn, he wasn't going to miss that opportunity.

"Was this really the biggest amusement park in the universe?" He inquired, unable to keep the amazement out of his voice.

Porridge nodded. "Yeah. Hedgewick bought the planet cheap. It had been trashed in the Cyberwars," he said, tone faltering near the end.

"Who were we fighting?" Graham asked with a note of sympathy. Sometimes the future amazed him, but sometimes it reminded him so much of his own time with all the wars and constant threats. 

"Cybermen," Porridge told her. "Technologically upgraded warriors. We couldn't win. Sometimes we fought to a draw, but then they'd upgrade themselves, fix the weaknesses and destroy us. It's hard to fight an enemy that uses your army as its spare parts."

"You beat them though," Graham stated, "you beat them or you wouldn't be here. How?"

Suddenly Porridge stopped, forcing Graham to come to a halt with him. He pointed an arm in the direction of the expanse of space before them. He was aiming at a specific part of space where a circle of light blue and white surrounded a smaller circle of black.

"Look up there," he said, and Graham did. "That corner of sky, what do you see?"

"Nothin', it's just black," Graham noted. "No stars, no nothin'." 

"Well, it used to be the Tiberian Spiral Galaxy. A million star systems, a hundred million worlds, a billion trillion people. It's not there anymore. No more Tiberian Galaxy. _No more Cybermen_."

There was a pause as Graham stared sadly at what had once been the Tiberian Galaxy, and Porridge gathered his bearings.

"It was effective," Porridge continued. 

"It's horrible," Graham said quietly.

"Yeah," Porridge agreed. "I feel like a monster sometimes."

Graham whirled her head to look down at him in confusion.

He frowned, "why?"

"Because instead of mourning a billion trilliom dead people, I just feel sorry for the poor blighter that who had to press the button and blow it all up."

Before Graham could honor Porridge with a response, a voice called out from the far left of the room. 

"Graham?!" The Doctor shouted to him. He turned his head see the Doctor's face peering out through something he didn't recognise. "Did you tell Ryan he could go to the barracks?!" She asked in confusion. 

"No. Did you?" Graham responded. 

"Of course not! I specifically said 'don't wander off'. Obviously, he didn't listen, he's just gone in there," the Doctor told him, pointing in the direction of the barracks with a magnifying glass with an unimpressed face.

Graham sighed heavily. The Doctor would most likely go on a rant about how it was important none of them wander off if they didn't go and find Ryan soon.

He moved over to the Doctor. "Come on, let's go get him," he said. The Doctor nodded, abandoning the magnifying glass and following him to the barracks.

* * *

"Ryan!" The Doctor called, spotting her friend talking to the Captain they'd met earlier. Ryan sighed and looked up to see her and Graham approaching. "I thought I told you not to wander off?" She pointed out.

"Yeah, well I was bored. I couldn't sleep," he told, rolling his eyes.

The Doctor barely had time to reply when a familiar clanking noise caught everyone's attention. They all spun around to see what the Doctor had been dreading since she saw the Cyberman playing chess.

In the doorway stood another Cyberman (or perhaps the same one, she realised), but this time it looked completely new. It was shiny and devoid of any imperfections.

"Cyberman!" The Captain shouted. Everyone had jumped into action and was doing their own thing.

The Doctor had pulled out her sonic screwdriver and was pointing it at the Cybermam, hoping it would be of some use. The Captain and her men were flipping the tables as one of the men ran towards the Cyberman as a distraction only to get punched in the face and knocked down.

As all of that was happening, the Doctor had grabbed Ryan and Graham's hands and pulled them away from the conflict just as the Captain and her men started shooting the Cyberman. The energy blasts seemed to have no effect, proven when the Cyberman effortlessly dodged them with near impossible speed.

One bullet hit the Cyberman and it was stunned for just a second before it stood tall again and spoke in its robotic voice. " _Upgrade in progress._ "

The Doctor quickly held out her sonic in the Cyberman's direction and pressed the button, hoping to stop the upgrade and give them a fighting chance.

Everything that happened next happened way too fast for them to comprehend until after it had happened. The Cyberman moved towards them at lightening speed, dodging bullets and a chair that had been thrown by one of the men. 

It quickly moved in on Ryan and grabbed him by the legs. It threw him over its shoulder, causing Ryan to yell out in panic, and sped out of the room.

When the Cyberman was gone, everything seemed to catch up with them all and Graham tried to run after Ryan. 

"Ryan!" He yelled, scared. 

"Graham!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her back. "Listen, I'll get him back," the Doctor said, but couldn't bring herself to make a promise. She'd met the Cybermen hundreds of times, defeated them, sure, but you can never be too sure of yourself when it comes to them.

With that said, the Doctor turned to her attention to the Captain.

"Captain, a word, please," she ordered, shoving her screwdriver back in her coat pocket. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but your platoon doesn't do much fighting."

"What do you expect?" The Captain said.

"What?" Graham retorted. 

"We're a punishment platoon," she stated unhappily, "that's why they sent us out here, so we can't get into trouble."

The Doctor looked away in annoyance, balled her hands into fists and stepped away for a moment. Graham recognised it as something she did when she almost lost hope for a moment.

She quickly got back into character, though, and spun back around to rejoin them. "Right, well, as Imperial consul, I'm putting Graham in charge," she said and took the badge from the Captain's armor, pinning it to Graham's coat.

"Graham, stay safe until get back. And don't let anyone blow up this planet," she said, pointing at the Captain. With that said, she nodded her head with finality and strode off.

Graham stared at the Doctor's retreating form. "Is that something they're likely to do?" He asked worriedly.

"Get to somewhere defensible," the Doctor simply called back without turning around.

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to get Ryan," the Doctor said obviously, finally turning around to look at her, "find Yaz, and looking for funny insects. Stay safe. And you lot!" She adressed the rest of the people in the room, "no blowing up this planet!"


	3. Chapter Three

"Yaz!" The Doctor yelled as she ran back into Webley's ship. She rushed down the steps and to the sofa Yaz and Ryan had been sleeping on. She saw no sign of her friend, but something else immediately caught her eye. 

A curious look crossed her face and she crept closer to the table where she saw one of the 'funny insects' she'd seen before. 

Her interest was quickly replaced by the anger of someone who'd just lost a friend and was willing to do anything to get them back. "Firstly," she said to the insect, "if anybody's watching this, those people are under my protection, I'm coming to get them. And secondly, little metal machine, you are  _beautiful_."

She took out her sonic screwdriver and stood tall once again, pointing the tool at he insect. She pressed the button on her screwdriver and looked at the readings before putting it away. With what she'd planned to do done, she resched forward and carefully picked up he metal insect.

"Not even a Cybermat anymore, eh?" She mused, holding the insect up in front of her face. "Cybermites," she said and placed the insect on the palm of her other hand.

She exited the room she was currently in and made her way into the room where Graham and the Cyberman had played chess. The second she got in there, she noticed said Cyberman was no longer there. Unphased by that, she took out her sonic and once again scanned the Cybermite.

"Now, there's a local transmat link open to your home, if I can just find the frequency," she said to the Cybermite. She pulled her sonic away from it and held it up to read what it said.

Suddenly, a light englulfed her and she was no longer stood in the chess room. She landed with a stumble.

"That shouldn't have worked, but hey," she said aloud to herself and put the Cybermite in her pocket.

Another voice drew her attention and her hearts skipped a beat.

"Doctor, help him," the voice said. 

"Yaz!" She realised and rushed over to him. "Ryan," she continued, spotting the other boy beside his friend.

She immediately had her sonic screwdriver whirring and scanning them, trying to figure out what had been done to her best friends. As she was looking them over, she noticed another figure looming in the darker corners of the room.

"Webley?" She tried, stepping away from Yaz and Ryan. The man stepped out of he dark corner as the Doctor approached him. When she noticed he technology fused with his head and hand, she knew it was no longer the nice man who had allowed them onto his ship and proudly showed them his waxworks.

"We needed children," the Cyber-Webley said, "but the children stopped coming. You brought us children."

The Doctor shook her head, realising she shouldn't have brought her friends with her.

"Hail to you, the Doctor. Saviour of the Cybermen!" Cyber-Webley said, bringing a hand to his chest with the sound of a piston in motion.

* * *

The Doctor stood opposite Cyber-Webley at a white table, her hands resting on top of it, listening to the Cyberman speak. 

"As the battle raged between humanity and the Cyberiad, the Cyberplanners built a Valkyrie to save critically damaged units and bring them here, and, one by one, repair them," Cyber-Webley said. From the corner of her eye, she could see the blue lights in her friends heads flashing constantly, and she barely contained her anger.

"The people who vanished from the amusement park, they were spare parts for repairs?" She asked calmly, finding it harder to withold her rage.

Cyber-Webley smiled, "we've upgraded ourselves. The next model will be undefeatable."

"Nothing's undefeatable," the Doctor came back immediately.

Cyber-Webley moved away from the table and towards Yaz and Ryan, and the Docror quickly followed, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders as some form of comfort for both herself and them.

"We needed children to build a new Cyberplanet," Cyber-Webley said as he moved, "a child's brain, with its infinite potential, is perfect four our needs."

The Doctor watched him carefully, keeping her hands on Ryan and Yaz's shoulders.

"But we no longer need the children," Cyber-Webley said, "the Cybermites have been scanning your brain, Doctor. 

Webley stepped closer and closer to the Doctor, forcing her to back away from him and let go of her best friends. He looked earily calm, a stark contrast to how the Doctor was really feeling.

"It's quite remarkable."

"Also completely useless to you," the Doctor retorted, "the Cybermen use human parts. I'm. Not. Human. You can't convert non-humans."

At this point, she was walking backwards in a circle just to stay away from Cyber-Webley. 

"Well, that was true a long time ago, but we've upgraded ourselves," Webley told her, his hands clasped behind his back casually. "Current Cyberunits use almost any living components."

Cyber-Webley held his palms out, revealing six Cybermites resting on them. The Doctor looked at them, fearful, and quickly tried to jump away when Cyber-Webley tosses them at her. 

She gasped as the Cybermite crawled all over her, disappearing in the depths of her clothes so she could no longer see them, but most definitely knew they were there with the way they were crawling all over her. 

Suddenly, she fell back against the table she had Webley had been talking at and yelled in pain, the feeling of the Cybermites crawling inside her and corrupting her like ice in her veins. 

Then, she popped back up with a smile, but it was undoubtedly no longer her. She now had technologu fused to her own face, just like Webley, but a little less extreme.

 "Incorporated, yes," 'she' said. 'Her' hands flew to 'her' face, feeling it before moving onto the rest of 'her' body. "Ah, unfamiliar pulmonary setup," 'her' hands flew out in front of 'her', "nervous system hyperconductive. _Remarkable_ brain processing speed!"

'She' chuckled excitedly and strode forward until 'she' was circling Cyber-Webley. 'She' stopped behind him and placed 'her' hands on his shoulders. "Amazing," she singsonged quietly. Suddenly, her back arched and she gasped in shock, stumbling.

"Get out of my head!" The Doctor demanded, looking around. She spasmed once again.

In the Doctor's mind, she appeared and strod forward to meet halfway with another version of her. The one with the Cybertech on its face. That version looked a lot more sinister.

"Stop rummaging in my mind!" She demanded of it angrily.

"Just you try and stop me," the Cyber version of her retorted. "Ohh, who's Graham? Why're you thinking about him so much?" 

"Enough!" The Doctor told her Cyber-version. 

"Fascinating. A complete mental block. Highly effective."

Outside of the Doctor's head, she was still spasming occasionally as she and the Cyber-Doctor fought for control of her body. 

"Relax, relax," Cyber-Doctor said casually as they regained control. "If you just relax, you will find this a perectly pleasant experience. You are being upgraded and incorporated into the Cyberiad as a Cyberplanner."

The Doctor spasmed again, her body fkying to the left a bit as she once again took control of her body. 

"Get out of my head!" She shouted desperately.

This time, they were no longer in the Doctor's head as far as she could tell. It looked more like a network.

"What is this place?" She questioned her look alike. "A network? A hive? You're getting signals from every Cybermam everywhere. And there you are then."

Back in the real world, the Cyber-Doctor once again took control with sick glee. 

"Oh..." they breathed, excited. "This is brilliant!" They singsonged. "I'm so clever already, and now I'm a million times more clever, and what a brain!"

The spun around as they spoke until they stopped in front of Cyber-Webley.

"Not a human brain," they poked Webley's head, "not even slightly human."

They spun around again and leaned an arm against the table, "I mean, I'm going to have to completely rework the neural interface, but this is going to be the most efficient," they moved and climbed on top of the table, "Cyberplanner!"

Their arms, which had been raised, slowly lowered. "Not a great name, that, is it?" They mused. "I'll could call myself... Miss Clever! So much raw data. Time Lords. There's information on the Time Lords in here!" They said to Cyber-Webley. "Oh, this is just dreamy."

In the Doctor's mind, she sighed and looked around until her eyes fell on 'Miss Clever' as they as recently dubbed themselves.

"Right," the Doctor said slowly, "I'm allowing you access to my memories on Time Lord regeneration."

To the Doctor's left, all her different faces started flashing on screen from her first face to her most recent one- the one she wore now. Miss Clever laughed giddily, and clapped their hands as they leaned slightly closer to her. The Doctor stood her ground and didn't move away like she had with Webley.

"Fantastic!" Miss Clever said with a grin.

The Doctor grinned back, "I could regenerate now. Big blast of regeneration energy, burn out any little Cyber-widgets in my brain." She took immense pleasure in the way Miss Clever's smile dropped and their face twisted. "Along with everything you're connected to. Don't want to. Use this me up, eh, who knows what we'll get next? But I can."

They suddenly were back in the real world again, with Miss Clever taking charge. They were far less happy than they'd been a moment ago, and they glared at nothing. 

"Stalemate, then," they said. "One of us needs to control this head. We're too well balanced."

The Doctor quickly forced her way into control, "what did you say?" She asked. "No, no, no, no, I heard you. Rhetorical device to keep me thinking a bit more. 'Stalemate'."

They were both back in the Doctor's head.

"We each control 49.881% of this brain. 0.238 of the brain is still on balance. Whoever gets this, gets the whole thing. Do you play chess?" The Doctor asked.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we're 20mins into the episode. We're getting somewhere. 
> 
> I'm sorry the last chapter was really similar to the actual episode, but i am trying to make it a bit different, dont worry.

"Do you play chess?" The Doctor asked Miss Clever. 

"The rules of chess are in my memory banks," they answered. "You're proposing we play chess to end the stalemate?"

"Winner takes all," the Doctor said, "nobody can access that portion of the brain without winning the game."

Miss Clever spend a short second considering the offer, but their confidence in themself won over and they held out their hand to shake on it. The second the Doctor and Miss Clever shook hand, they were back in the real world again. 

"You can't win," Miss Clever told the Doctor, taking charge for a moment.

Then the Doctor was back in the power, "try me."

"You understand, when I do win the Cyberiad gets your brains and memories?" Miss Clever told the Doctor with a grin. "All of it."

"Yeah, when I win, you get out of my head," the Doctor retorted, "you let my friends go and nobody dies. You got that?!  _Nobody dies._ "

* * *

Graham walked casually along the castle, checking eveything out. He'd been put in charge by the Doc so suddenly, he'd barely had time to think. Thankfully, he'd kept his calm and had done a pretty good job so far. He'd consulted the previous Captain for the safest place at the park, which is what led to them relocating to the castle.

"Uh, sir," one of the men said, the one with ginger hair and glasses, "Missy said she saw something and then she went quiet."

Graham's heart pounded with fear, but he managed to keep his composure for the sake of the boy. He trusted the Doc to not only get rid of the Cyberman threat, but to also bring Ryan and Yaz back safely, but until then, he was in charge and it was his turn to make decisions.

"It's on its way, then," he told the boy. "Weapons. Show me, what have we got?" He asked, noticing the former Captain crouched by weapon crates. He joined her in front of the weapons.

"Only one gun?" He asked.

"Cybermen have been extinct for a thousand years," the former Captain pointed out, "even one anti-Cyber gun is a miracle."

She reached into a box and pulled out something that looked like a technological glove. She slipped it on as she spoke, "these things are hand pulsers. Touch to the back of the Cyberman's head, the electromagnetic pulse deactivates it."

"That's more like it," Graham smiled. His eyes drew to one of the boxes that held something that didn't look like a gun. "An' what's this for?" He asked, but then it clicked. "No wait, don't tell me. It blows up the planet?"

"Implodes it," the former Captain said casually. "There's also a trigger unit," she told him and reached into the box. She pulled out a black cylinder with a red button on the top.

Graham's eyes widened and he reached forward to take it, "I'll just be takin' this, then. Is there any other way to activate this bomb?"

"It's set to respond to my voice. I have the verbal code."

"You won't activate it without a direct order from me," Graham told her seriously. He quite liked being alive, to be honest. Plus, the Doc had given him orders to make sure they didn't blow up the planet.

Suddenly the former Captain stood up and moved around the weapon boxes until she was stood by him. Graham stood up to meet her, feeling slightly intimidated at her harsh glare.

"I _will_ follow my orders," she told him seriously.

"Your orders come from me, though, don't they?" Graham retorted. 

The ex captain didn't respond, only stared at him. The ginger boy from before stepped in, thrusting a clipboard and pen towards him.

"Uh, you'll need to sign for that trigger unit, sir," the boy said. Graham took the clipboard and quickly signed at the bottom where he needed to.

At the same time, Porridge reached down and took one of the hand pulsers, slipping it on. "Mind if I take one of these? Might be handy," he said.

Graham chuckled at him, and the former Captain spoke, "help yourself. I'll teach you how to use it, upstairs." Porridge stared at her, not moving. "Now," the Captain ordered.

Porridge and the ex Captain walked away, heading upstairs.

* * *

Miss Clever moved one of their pieces on the bored. "There, that was easy," they said confidently. 

Then, the Doctor was in control again for her turn. "The game has just started," she said, eyeing her pieces and choosing to move a horse. 

"Doctor," Miss Clever said when it was their turn again, "why is there no record of you anywhere in the data banks of the Cyberiad?" They moved a black piece. "Oh, you're good," Miss Clever said. "You went around eliminating yourself from history. You know, you could be reconstructed by the hole you've left."

"It's been a long time since then," the Doctor said, moving another horse. 

"The rules of chess allow only a finite number of moves and I can use other Cyberunits as remote processors. You cannot possibly win!" Miss Clever ranted angrily inside the Doctor's mind.

The Doctor grinned. Now was her moment. She turned to her Cyber-version. "I can. I know things you don't. For example, did you know very early versions of the Cyber operating system could be seriously scrambled by exposure to things like gold or cleaning fluid? And what's interesting is you're still running some of that code."

"Really?" Miss Clever smirked. "That's your secret weapon? Cleaning fluid?"

In the real world, the Doctor smiled and sat up straight. "Nope, gold!" She said and with that, she brought out her golden ticket and slapped it on the Cybertech in her face.

The result was immediate, she could feel the Cyber retreating from her mind and lying dormant. The fact that they were still there didn't bother her because now, with them gone, she had a chance of fixing everything. She could save Yaz and Ryan, get rid of the Cyberman, and save the planet from being blown up.

"Like a charm!" The Doctor grinned, the ticket still stuck to her face. "Right, you, Cyber-Webley, and you, my fam, I'll bring the chess board, let's get outta here."


	5. Chapter Five

"I don't get it," Graham commented as he approached the ex-captain and Porridge, the trigger in hand, "why would you blow up an entire planet just to get rid of one Cyber... whatsit."

"Cyberman," Porridge said, "and we tried other ways but they only worked sometimes. So now we take drastic action. And it works."

"If you find a Cyberman and you can't destroy it, you will implode the planet immediately," the ex-captain cut in, "I was sent here because I didn't follow orders. I can make up for that."

With that, she grabbed the device that would implode the planet from the floor causing Graham and Porridge to quickly stand up in alarm.

"Woah, woah, put that down!" Graham ordered with panic.

"Yeah," Porridge added, "what he said."

"You ran away, I will do what I was brought up to do," the ex-captain said to Porridge. "live for the Empire, fight for the Empire, die for the Empire!"

Porridge and Graham shared panicked looks. 

"This is Captain Alice Ferry, Imperial ID 1-9-Delta-1-3-B," she pushed past Graham and Porridge, still holding the device and talking, "activate-"

A laser beam soared straight towards her from one of the windows and collided with her. Alice fell to the floor, the device hitting it too with a clang.

"Cyberman, get down!" Porridge shouted.

He threw himself to the floor, covering his head

One of the soldiers came running down the corridor and crouched down next to the fallen body of Alice, checking her pulse whilst Porridge and Graham stared on in surprise. He looked up and shook his head at the spectators. 

* * *

 

Graham, Porridge and the soldiers hurried down the corridor. 

"The Doc said to get somewhere easily defensible," Graham said, his heart pounding in his chest, "but if we just stay in the castle, it'll pick us off one by one. We have to get rid of it."

"Is that an order, sir?" One of the men asked.

Graham stopped and turned to face the man who'd spoken.

"Yes," he said.

All he could think about was Ryan and Yaz. He'd just started to build his relationship with Ryan and he didn't want to lose him. Especially since Grace's death. If they could take out the Cyberman, they could all get off the planet and find somewhere better to visit. Maybe somewhere hot, like the Doctor had been promising since he and the other two had stepped onboard the TARDIS.

"Good," the man said.

Graham sighed.

"You know what to do," he said to the redheaded man with glasses, though it was more of a question just to be sure.

"Pulse to the back of the head, fry the brain circuit interface," the man nodded.

"It's gonna be hard to get in close enough, but I think we can do it."

* * *

In the lower part of the castle, one of the men with paint on his cheeks stood in front of the Cyberman who'd just killed two of his fellow soldiers. He stood tense but mostly unafraid, unwilling to back down. 

"I've heard about the Cyberman since I was in my cradle!" He roared at the machine. "I'm not afraid of you!" 

"Now!" Graham shouted. 

The man dodged out of the way, off to the side, to reveal Graham stood behind sandbags with a gun in his hand. 

The gun quickly charged up and Graham pressed the trigger before the Cyberman could get any closer, shooting off a thick beam of red plasma. The Cyberman went down as soon as the beam hit it, hitting the floor with a loud, resounding clang. 

The man who'd rushed off out of the way laughed and got up off the floor while Graham stood frozen, however, watching as the two soldiers who'd been taken down rose back up to their feet. This time, though, with two blue flashing lights on the side of their heads. 

"What's happenin'?" Graham asked, charging the gun up again and taking aim as the man shuffled back to join him. The man remained silent. 

"Uh, one more step and I fire!" Graham shouted after a moments hesitation.

"No, don't fire that!" The man told him quickly.

"A pulse will deactivate them, and anyway, it's a waste of charge," he continued as two more soldiers came running up with pulses on their hands and deactivated the Cyber technology that had taken hold of the other soldiers. "We may need it again."

"What, you don't think that was the only one?" Graham asked with wide eyes.

* * *

The Doctor ran up to the entrance to the Castle, chess board under her arms and Ryan, Yaz, and Cyber-Webley following behind. 

Almost as soon as they got within three feet of the entrance, they were met with soldiers holding guns to their face, causing them to pause in their journey. 

"Woah, wait, don't shoot! Don't shoot!" The Doctor held the board up in front of her face then brought it down when she wasn't met with bullets. "I'm nice, please don't shoot!" 

Graham came running out of the entrance, gun still in hand. 

"Oh, Graham, good job on keeping them from blowing up the planet," the Doctor praised with a smile. 

"Ryan and Yaz, did you find 'em? Are they all right? What's happened to your face?" Graham bombarded the Doctor with questions. 

"Well," the Doctor started, "got some good news and bad news. The good news is I kidnapped the Cyberplanner and right now I'm sort of in control of this Cyberman." 

"And the bad news?" Graham reluctantly asked. 

"Bad news... The Cyberplanner is in my head. And, different bad news, Ryan and Yaz are... It's complicated," the Doctor gripped the chess board tighter, avoiding eye contact. 

"Complicated how? What do you mean?" Graham demanded, stepping closer a bit. 

"Complicated as in walking coma," the Doctor told him, stepping aside quickly to show him Ryan and Yaz stood still and staring blankly ahead. 

Graham's mouth fell slightly open and he lowered the gun, rushing forward to Ryan. 

"Ryan, son," he said, shaking his shoulder slightly, "wake up, mate." 

He shook his head and moved to Yaz. 

"Yaz, come on love," he said, repeating his action with the police officer. 

"I'm sorry, Graham," the Doctor apologised. 

"Tell me you can wake 'em up, Doc," Graham turned his sights to the woman. 

"Of course I can," she said, "maybe." 

"Other good news," Graham sighed. 

"Well, other good news, there are a few more repaired and activated Cyberman on the way over here and the Cyberplanner's installing a patch for the gold thing," the Doctor quickly said. 

"How is that good news?" Graham's eyes widened in fear. 

"Oh, yeah," the Doctor realised, "that isn't good news is it?" 

Graham shook his head. 

"Um, good news!" The Doctor smiled. "I have a very good chance at winning my chess match!" 

"I ain't following, Doc," Graham admitted. 

"I'll explain later, I'm in a bit of a hurry. Get me to a table and somebody tie me up!" The Doctor ordered as she rushed off. She stopped on the moat. "I need my hands free to play chess. But immobilise me. And quick." 

 


	6. Chapter Six

Graham pulled the rope tight around the Doctor's waist and tied a tight knot at the back of the chair. Her arms and hands were free, but her torso was tied to the chair at the table where the chess board sat in front of her.

"There," the Doctor breathed, the golden ticket still stuck to her face and ready to be taken off as soon as possible, "that's should be tight enough, I think. No getting out of those knots. We'll done, Graham." 

"So, let me get this straight," Graham said, moving around in front of the Doctor, "you're gonna be playin' chess with yourself?"

"It's a little bit more complicated than that, but, in a sense, yes," the Doctor said.

Then, before Graham could comment anything else or gather a better understanding of what was going on, she tore the golden ticket off her face.

"Actually, she has no better than a twenty-five percent chance of winning at this stage of the game. Some very dodgy moves in the beginning," Miss Clever said, face falling and staring straight ahead at Graham with hatred in her eyes. It was unusual to see such an expression on the Doctor.

"Wha'?" Graham asked, confused.

"Hello, human man, I'm the Cyberplanner," Miss Clever introduced, the smallest smirk appearing then disappearing.

"Uh, Doc?" Graham ventured.

"Afraid not! I'm working the mouth now. Allons-y! Oh, you should see the state of these neurons. She's had some cowboys in here, twelve rejigs!"

"You ain't the Doc," Graham realised.

"No, but I know who you are. You're Graham O'Brien," Miss Clever practically growled, leaning forward on the table. "Oh, she's very interested in you."

"Why? Why's she interested in me?"

"Oh, hasn't she told you? Oh, dear me. Listen. Soon we wake. We'll strip you down for spare parts, then build a spaceship and move on."

"More Cybermen?" Graham guessed.

Miss Clever grinned, "they're waking from their tomb right now. You can either die or live on as one of us."

Graham's eyes were drawn towards a scratching sound and with a startling realisation, he noticed the Doctor's hand writing something on a notepad. Miss Clever didn't seem to have noticed, but then Graham remembered that she had said something about working the mouth earlier.

The message on the paper read ' _HIT ME!'_ and Graham blanched. He couldn't hit her. He was against hitting anyone, let alone women. Well, especially the Doctor; she was hit friend.

More scratching noises and Graham looked back down to see ' _DO IT!'_

"She can't even access the lips!" Miss Clever ranted.

"Sorry," Graham said with as much feeling as he could muster.

"Wha- OW!" The Doctor exclaimed when Graham slapped her. "That really hurt!"

"Oh, blimey! Doc, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Graham fretted, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Ow, yes, I'm fine, Graham, bit of neural surge, just what I needed, thank you," the Doctor said, rubbing her cheek and grinning.

Graham sighed in relief, some of his worry vanishing as he let go of the Doctor.

"Right, so you're playin' chess against yourself. What are the stakes?" Graham asked.

"Well, if she wins then I give up my mind and she gets access to all my memories, along with knowledge of time travel," the Doctor explained, Graham's eyes widening the more she spoke. " _but,_ if I win then she'll break her promises to get out of my head and kill us all anyway."

"Wha- Doc, what the bloody hell are you thinkin'?"

"Yeah, that sounded better in my head, somehow."

"Please tell me you can fix whatever happened to Ryan and Yaz, though?" Graham asked.

"Rryan and Yaz? Oh, they're fine, right now their minds and just in standby mode."

"Doc!"

"Listen," the Doctor interrupted his rant and leant forward, "right now they have a much better chance of getting out of this alive than you do."

Graham opened his mouth to say something then closed it with a frown. Something was wrong.

"Which one of you said that?" He slowly asked.

Miss Clever leant back with a smirk.

"Me, Cyberplanner. Miss Clever. Now, if you don't mind, I have a chess game to win," she jabbed Graham in the forehead, making him lean back in surprise, "and you have to die, pointlessly, and vey far from home. Toddle-oo."

Graham stepped back a bit, contemplating what to do. Eventually, he decided he should go and help Porridge and the others. He was the Captain, after all. With reluctance and turned and strode off out of the room, leaving the Doctor to her chess game with the Cyberplanner.

* * *

The Doctor made her move, picking up a white chess piece and placing it on one of the possible squares.

A pain ran through her body as soon as the piece touched the board. She felt her body arch and rest against the back of the chair.

"Stop that," she said to Miss Clever inside her mind, startling realisation running through her, "I felt that."

"Of course you did, it's time to get up," the Cyberplanner said. "Wakey-wakey, boys and girls. Wake-wakey..." __

* * *

Graham rubbed his hands together, feeling the effects of the cold weather. He hunched in on himself, trying to maintain some of the warmth he had left. Porridge scooped some broth into a cup and handed it to him.

"There, get that in you. Keep you warm," he said to Graham.

"Oh, ta, mate," Graham sighed in relief and lifted the cup to his lips.

"Oi, Graham!" The Doctor called out from inside the Castle.

Graham brought the cup away from his lips with a sigh, "guess I'll go see what she wants, eh?"

He handed to cup to Porridge who nodded in understanding. __

* * *

"Hey, Graham, there you are," the Doctor smiled and Graham cautiously approached, "now, quick rundown. What's out weapon strength?"

"One big gun, five of those hand pulse... thingies, and a bomb that implodes the planet," Graham recalled, making his way towards the Doctor.

"Yeah, that one," the Doctor nodded, "now, tell me, does it happen, possibly to have some sort of remote trigger-y thing?"

Graham reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the trigger he had previously signed for.

"Oh, brilliant! Now, pass it here," she reached out for the trigger, but Graham quickly pulled it back.

"No," he denied.

"What? Why not?"

"'Case you're not you right now. And even if you are, I still ain't givin' it you," Graham said.

"Oh, don't worry, the Cyberplanner's hibernating between moves right now," she pointed to the board, "shh."

Graham looked back at Ryan and Yaz, then back to the Doctor, unsure. Then, he got an idea. He leaned on the table.

"Prove you're really you, then," he challenged, "tell me something only the Doc would know."

There was a short hesitation as the Doctor looked away towards the board. Graham waited patiently.

"Well, I suppose if I have to," she said, "when we met, I knew I liked you. Knew I wanted to travel with you. If I'm being honest, Ryan and Yaz are more sort of third wheeling than actual passengers. I only ever wanted to travel with you, Graham."

Graham looked away for a second with a frown, long enough to notice the Doctor's hand on the table, clenched, shaking and pale. A stark contrast to her casual facial expression. He looked back up, noticing she was still talking.

"you were the-"

Mentally, Graham apologised once again and quickly sent a prayer for forgiveness.

"OW!" The Doctor exclaimed for the second time that day. "Oh, that hurt, but thank you, Graham. Really."

"Sorry, Doc," Graham ran a hand over his face.

"No, no, it's alright," the Doctor reassured him, "but how did you know it wasn't me?"

"You was clenchin' your hand pretty tight. Plus, all of what she said just ain't true, is it?"

"Of course not! You lot are my fam, I love travelling with you all," the Doctor informed him, seeming almost offended that he'd had to ask.

"Good," Graham said, straightening up and pointing the trigger at her, "now, you win this g-"

The Doctor quickly reached out and snatched his wrist, startling Graham.

"Wh- Doc, let go," Graham ordered, wide eyed and fearful.

"I-I can't, I'm trying! She's got control of the left arm," the Doctor grunted, trying and failing to let go of him. Her efforts were in vain, though, as she moved her hand until eventually she had hold of the trigger herself. She took the trigger from his hand, freeing Graham and making step back in alarm. Instead of pressing the button, like Graham feared, though, the Doctor yelled and slammed the trigger on the table over and over again until eventually it was a pile of broken parts and useless to anyone.

The Doctor breathed heavily, looking up at Graham with her own wide eyes.

"She got what she wanted, she destroyed the trigger," she said.

"Doc..."

"My move."

"What do you mean she got what she wanted?" Graham asked, backing up.

"She means good news, boys and girls, _they're here!_ " Miss Clever roared.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, i have no idea how to play chess so i just called everything pieces and places and yano. 
> 
> Also, this is only five minutes into the episode *sigh* 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
